


山中大雪 二十一

by qazwsxedcrfv



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazwsxedcrfv/pseuds/qazwsxedcrfv
Summary: 盾冬车辆预警





	山中大雪 二十一

　　Steve在Bucky吻上来的那一刻就傻了，Bucky的嘴唇凉而软，熟悉地贴在自己的嘴唇上，生涩又谨慎，Steve回吻过去，吮吸着吸血鬼的唇瓣，汲取他甜蜜的津液，他们的舌头交缠在一起，他们熟练而忘情的吻着，他们走失了太久，可身体还记得。Steve几乎要把Bucky揉到自己的身体里。  
　　他们不知道吻了多久，直到两个人都有些缺氧，嘴唇被对方咬的有些发麻才松开对方，吸血鬼的脸上泛着薄红，绿眼睛里亮亮的，色情又无辜，他殷红的嘴唇上还留着水光，四片嘴唇分开的时候甚至扯出一条银丝，Steve爱死他这个样子了。  
　　“Steve…”Bucky无辜地看着Steve，他突然笑了，眼角弯弯的，笑容里带着些试探和放纵，但在Steve眼里这就是彻头彻尾的诱惑。  
　　Steve全身都热起来，一股股酥麻的电流窜过他的小腹， 他翻身把Bucky压在身下，一条腿分开Bucky的双腿，挤到他两腿之间，双手探入Bucky的衣摆里揉捏抚摸，胯下的东西也早就硬起来了，他隔着布料磨蹭着Bucky的腿根，引得身下的人一阵颤抖，他俯下身去亲吻Bucky的耳垂，气流喷洒在Bucky的脖颈边激起一片细小的疙瘩：“Bucky……愿意吗？Bucky……”  
　　棕发的男人喘息着，他没有想现在这样这么渴望Steve身上炽热的温度，他想要被这个人完完全全地占有他，他的身体比他更有天赋，Bucky伸长胳膊环住了Steve的脖子，他眼里盛满了情欲，他气息不稳，但仍故作平静地说：“…做你想做的事情，Steve。”  
　　“我想上你。”Steve低喘着。  
　　“那就来上我。”Bucky说。  
　　Steve喉咙里发出一声隐忍的喘息，他扑上去咬Bucky的嘴唇，吸血鬼身上亚麻的衣服被掀到脖子，Steve的手抚摸过Bucky漂亮健壮的腰腹和胸肌，在上面恶劣地留下一道道印子，Bucky的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，他的眼神坦荡，正一眨不眨地看着Steve，他们的腿纠缠在一起，气息交融，没有章法，毫无规律，像是被压抑了太久的火山突然爆发，空气里都是点燃的欲望。  
　　Steve起身脱掉自己身上的衣服，露出爆发力十足的健壮上身，上面有大大小小的伤疤，有的被时间磨平，有的还狰狞如初。他随手把那件衣服扔下床，手臂上的肌肉流畅又有力，Bucky的眼神就停留在上面，他毫不掩饰他的赞叹和喜爱，Steve轻笑着，捏住Bucky的手放在自己的腹肌上：“喜欢吗？嗯？”  
　　Bucky没有说话，他羞赧地别过脸，Steve把他的手捏在唇边吻了一下，道：“都是你的。”  
　　Steve俯身含住他的乳尖，舌尖划过乳头给吸血鬼带来一阵呜咽的战栗，Steve一口咬在他的胸膛上，Bucky捏住身下的床单，腰腿绷紧。  
　　Steve迷恋地吻着他的皮肤，一寸一寸的，像是野兽标记自己的土地，缓慢从容地在没一厘留下自己的气味，最后他扯下Bucky的裤子，那东西就暴露在空气里了，Bucky想要抿住腿，他窘迫地别过脸，Steve却伸手抓住了他的阴茎上下撸动起来。  
　　吸血鬼塌了腰，Steve吻住他闭上的眼睛：“你真美，Bucky。”  
　　“不……”Bucky哽咽道，Steve捏住他的下巴，在那条甜蜜的小沟上吻了一下：“转过去，宝贝。”  
　　Bucky顺从地翻了个身，跪趴在床上，蝴蝶胡凸起来，两个深深的腰窝看的Steve口干舌燥，他亲吻Bucky的脖子，然后咬住它，在上面留下一个浅浅的印子，然后他顺着吸血鬼的脊椎一路向下，Steve的舌尖在他的腰窝上打转，把那儿舔的湿漉漉的，热从Steve的嘴唇一直蔓延到Bucky全身，他不住地扭动腰，喉咙里发出呻吟。  
　　粗大炽热的性器被放了出来，危险的抵着Bucky的臀缝，Steve揉着着Bucky的臀，喘息着拿过桌子上Bucky没喝完的牛奶，淋在手上揉进他的臀缝里，Bucky顺从地放松身体，他咬着牙忍受异物侵入的不适感，这和他完成任务不一样的感觉，这一次没有人在他脑子里强调他的方向，他自愿趴在Steve身下，没有人逼迫他这么做，可他就是想这么做。  
　　Steveh仔细地给他扩张，手指在那块软肉里搅动，他摸索着，直到Bucky没有那么紧张了，Steve把阴茎抵到了Bucky穴口。  
　　Steve一手按着Bucky那两个漂亮的，被他吻过的腰窝，一手扶着自己的东西，一寸一寸地进入了Bucky。  
　　太大了，太热了，Bucky觉得自己几乎要被捅穿了，他大口喘着气，努力地适应被侵入的不适，Steve不断地吻他的脊背，抚摸他的屁股和腰，Bucky被逼出生理泪水，只能无助地捏住枕头，Steve的手掌覆住他的手，手指钻入他的指缝与他十指相扣，他捏的那么紧，让Bucky有一种他永远不会再松开的感觉。  
　　“好些了吗？”Steve的嗓子哑的不像话，那个小洞咬着他的东西，又湿又软，深处像是有个黑洞一样吸着自己，他必须要花很大的力气才能克制自己不大开大合的插他，Bucky紧绷的脊背有些放松了，他点点头，Steve握住他的腰，慢慢的开始动了起来。  
　　他们就这样缓慢地交合着，当阴茎摩擦过一个凸起的时候Bucky倒抽了一口气，喉咙里不自主地发出一声喘息，他眼角红润，Steve知道他找对了位置，边对着那一点开始鞭挞。灭顶的快感从小腹酥酥麻麻地往上蔓延，Bucky眼前有些发晕，他呻吟着，小穴不断缩紧，留住那个大家伙，Steve发了狠地操他，胯打在Bucky的臀上发出淫靡的声音，房间里都是粘稠的情欲，Bucky感到身体里某些被冻起来的东西开始融化，快感一波一波地冲上他的头顶，他只能回头偷偷看Steve一眼来确定他还活着，而他突然恍惚觉得，他曾经就是在这里，和Steve做这样的事儿，就像他们从未来开过。  
　　“S…Steve。”Bucky突然喊他，声音有些颤抖，“我可以看着你吗？”  
　　Steve呼吸一滞，他感到心疼，于是他抽出阴茎，拉着Bucky翻了个身。  
　　吸血鬼脸上都是生理泪水，他的眼睛不愿意从Steve身上挪开，Steve再一次插了进去，Bucky主动把腿环在他的腰上。抽插的频率越来越快，淫靡的水声和拍打声让人面红耳赤，Steve撸动着Bucky被冷落的性器，他喜欢看这个人为他动情的样子。  
　　Steve开始冲刺，汗水顺着他的下巴淌下来，他嘴里不断喊着Bucky的名字，两人的视线纠缠在一起，不一会儿，Bucky绷紧了小腿，股股白灼洒在两人的腹肌上，Steve也射在他的体内。  
　　Steve压着Bucky陷入床垫里，他捧着Bucky的脸疯狂的吻他，Bucky回应着，他抱着Steve，还没从高潮的快感里抽身，他看着Steve的眼睛，突然喃喃地喊他：“Stevie？”  
　　Steve愣了，十年后的Bucky没有这样叫过他，这个名字只有十年前的Bucky才会这样喊，他明白了什么，他紧紧地抱着Bucky，而Bucky把头抵在他的胸口，棕发被打湿了，他的声音倦怠温柔：“我想起来了些什么，关于你的。”  
　　Steve点点头，他收紧手臂，Bucky觉得喘不上气，但他不想提醒Steve，这个拥抱让他觉得安心，他把腿缠在Steve的腿上，脚掌蹭着他的小腿，胸腔震动，声音里也染上了笑意：“我不会再忘了，小Stevie。”


End file.
